Talk:Supra/@comment-99.252.57.40-20140627043309/@comment-187.2.193.193-20140802013246
Trust me, I know how to survive at medium to close range. Once you reach 1-shot-you-die levels of play, you gotta be a bit more cautious with your positioning however. That's all I am saying. And of course you can argue that you are fine with the fact that sometimes, 50% of your shots don't hit a target, but that's just admitting you are cutting your theoretical DPS down by a significant amount. If we are talking about full CC-teams with fully incapacitated enemies where you can get close easily, shouldn't you just pick the gun that deals the highest DPS? Or, one with a high DPS but that also procs madly, like Latron Prime? Mathematically speaking you are very, VERY incorrect on the Ammo Mutation. If you have to use a modslot for ammo mutation, you are cutting your theoretical DPS down by a significant amount. If you are doing that, your weapon will not deliver as much damage as it theoretically could. Is the weapon prepared to stand up to the competition then? Is Supra so far ahead of Boltor Prime that it can deal with losing a significant amount of DPS and still be the correct choice? How could it. The Boltor, you may say, is not a fair comparison because its a really good rifle, maybe the best for general use. But, I will ask you, if the other gun that has exactly the same disadvantages, is set up for exactly the same application (except being a bullet spreader, but that isn't really endgame), but is better in every aspect, is also one of a handful of weapons that can be considered to be "the Best of Warframe", what reason is there to play the Supra? Style, and personal preference of course. Makes sense. The gun looks cool, its fun to play (if you dont mind the reload time) and gives you an awesome underdog feeling. I appreciate that. Really, I do. It's the diversity that keeps things interesting. As many people say, its a bit unnerving to see that Rhino with a Boltor, again and again. Don't even EVER, EVER come close to a rational argument defending the gun, though. Stick with "I like it, even if other guns are more popular", because that sentence is fact. Everything else is wishful thinking. Check the math. You can say you can deal ENOUGH damage for your given application. You cannot say its the optimal choice. If your defenition of endgame however is not to see how high you can go but what you can try out that you haven't tested yet, or whatever the hell suits you, then yes, that gun can be taken to endgame levels. You could go higher with better equip. I guess you already knew that. And as for CC-gun, I recommend not trying to give the 2.5% proc gun the attribute CC, just because it spray bullets. If it doesnt kill with the bullets, it doesnt control jack. It's a midlevel crowd killer, with sufficient forma probably even a highlevel crowd killer. But maybe its just that your skill compensates for your suboptimal choice of your firearm. Props for that, not many players can claim this.